Christmas At Naruto's!
by Prussian Approved
Summary: It's Sasuke and Naruto's first time hosting Christmas dinner and Naruto is running around trying to make everything perfect. Sasuke on the other hand... But, Sasuke eventually agrees to help if Naruto does something for him. What could that be? Lemons


**Okay!! I told you I was going to make a short little one. Haha, and right after I finished the last chapter of I'm Not Ready too. I am a beast!! It is 3 something in the morning and I already opened my presents since I am in Florida now.**

**I hope you guys like it. I think it will be cute. Haha, now, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Neji-kun, will you do the honors?**

**Neji: Defiantly. WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga. **

**Me: Thanks sugar plum. Now, since I have nothing else to say…ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

* * *

**Christmas At Naruto's!! (Naruto's POV)**

"Sasuke! Where are the plates!"

I heard Sasuke groan and walk into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smiled. It was our first Christmas that _I _was the one who was making the dinner for everyone else.

"They are right in the china cabinet, dobe. I swear, you are getting more and more forgetful these days. You should take a break and relax."

I sighed and walked over to the cabinet. I passed Sasuke who smacked my butt as I walked by.

"Sasuke!"

He shrugged and smirked.

"What? It was just begging for my attention."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I got the plates out of the cabinet.

"Do you _have _to use the good china?" He whined.

I chuckled and walked back over to the dining table.

"Yes. Baa-chan said I should always make a good impression since it is our first time hosting Christmas dinner."

"_Your,_ first time hosting. I ain't doing shit."

"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't give you your present if you are going to be like that."

His ears twitched and he turned to look at me.

"What present?"

I smirked. Just one more push and maybe I could get him to help me around.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just bought a sexy Santa suit. It comes up to my cheeks and hugged them ever so tightly. The sales person, who was a guy, said I looked really nice in it and if I didn't have a boyfriend he would totally hit that every night."

I could see his face light up with anger but he was defiantly aroused.

"Hmm, I'll help you."

Yes! I knew he couldn't resist that.

"If, you put on that suit while you work."

My face dropped. Oh god. He was such a pervert like my Granddad. But I needed all the help I could get.

"Fine."

He smirked and followed me to our bedroom where I pushed him out and locked the door so I could change.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before!"

I scoffed. If I undressed in front of him, I knew what would happen and I didn't want to take any chances.

I stripped off my clothes and fumbled around in my closet for the box that held that outfit inside.

Bingo! I took the top off and stared at the outfit. It was pretty nice I must admit.

There were ruffles of cotton on the bottom and neck part. A buckle that looped around the waist.

I took it out and turned it around to see there was writing on the bottom where the butt was suppose to be.

'I'll Be Naughty, Just This Once'

I smiled. Such a nice thing to say.

I quickly put it on and turned to the mirror to make sure everything was in place.

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

So impatient these days. I walked out of the bedroom to find Sasuke sitting on the floor. He looked up and smirked.

"Now that is what I call a motivation." He said as he looked me over.

"Stop staring, you creeping my out."

I put my hand over his eyes and he smirked.

We walked back over to the kitchen and I gave him a list of what he could do.

"Can't 'Fuck Naruto' be added to the list too?"

My eye twitched and I turned to him. He was looking the list over with sadness filled in his eyes.

"For Christ sake, Sasuke! We just had sex before I even started getting the place ready! _And_ that was only three hours ago! _And_ we did it four motherfucking times!"

He looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, but I am still horny."

Fuck it all.

"If it will make you help me out then fine. But after we are done. I put on the suit. Aren't you happy about that?"

He smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly. Pressing his face against mine.

"Of course. I think you look rather sexy right now. But that just turns me on even more. Why don't you take it off so it won't distract me as much."

I smacked him on the head and released myself from his grip. I walked over to the oven and checked the turkey before turning back around to him.

"Don't be such a baka, Sasuke. You would probably end up raping me if I did that."

He smirked.

"I wouldn't say rape."

I rolled my eyes and began to set up the table. Sasuke grabbed the table cloth and placed it neatly onto the oak table.

I placed the plates down and put forks, spoons and knives next to them with cups at the front.

Sasuke stole a kiss as I walked by to get the box of stuffing.

"Baka!"

He shrugged and smiled.

"Just couldn't help myself."

After about an three hours of cooking and setting things up, we were finally done expect for a cake that was baking in the oven.

"Well, I must say, I am impressed. We managed to finish everything and still have an hour to get dressed."

I was about to go back into our room to take a shower and change when Sasuke grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Not just everything yet. I still have to fuck you."

I sighed and turned to him.

"But Sasuke. I am tired." I whined.

He shook his head and pulled me closer to his chest. I could hear his fast heartbeat.

"Nope, it is on the list and we have to complete it." He said pulling me back into the kitchen.

"Fine, but why in the kitchen? I just mopped the floors."

"We haven't done it in here for a while." He said shrugging.

He pushed me onto the floor and attacked my neck.

"Mmmm, Sasuke."

He smirked and he licked on my pulse. His tongue danced along my Adam's Apple and up to my chin. He worked his way up until he reached my lips.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and I gladly opened them up. His tongue raced into my hot carven and traced my tongue.

I moaned and he smirked into the make-out session. He tugged at the bottom of the suit and I grabbed the white ruffles and pulled them up.

His hand shot onto the newly exposed skin and began to grope it slowly. The moans began to spill out faster and louder.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance but of course he won.

He pulled at the collar of the suit and snatched it off until he got to the buckle part. I guess he forgot that was there. He growled as he struggled to take it off.

I smiled and helped him get it undone. Finally after having a fight with the buckle, we got it off.

He pulled the rest of the outfit down until they pooled down at my feet. He pulled away and was gasping for air.

He looked me over and smirked evilly.

"Your right. I would've raped you if you did take off that outfit."

I chuckled and pulled him back down for another make-session as he fully took off the outfit.

He grabbed hold of my cock and slowly began to stroke it. I hissed at his cold hand and bucked into his into it.

The speed he was going was painfully slow and I wanted more.

"Now who is the impatient one?"

"Shut up and fuck me already."

He smiled and began to rip of his clothing. I stared at his toned body. His six pack was something that really turned me on. It was almost as hard as his cock when ever he was horny. Which was like every second.

Finally he pulled off the last of his clothing and I jumped up to knock him down onto the floor.

His member was standing straight up and I just had to say hello to it.

I bent down, taking the heated flesh into my mouth.

He threw his head back and gripped a fist full of my hair pushing down so I was taking all of him in.

I hummed so it would send vibrations to his member and give him even more pleasure. I could feel his balls tighten and that signaled that he was ready to cum.

I slowly brought my mouth up and made a pop sound when I reached the top as I took my mouth off it.

His face was completely flushed and his eyes were filled with lust. I turned around and bent over so my ass was sticking up in the air.

He smirked and stuck three fingers at my mouth. By now I knew what that meant and I quickly took the fingers in.

I sucked and licked them until Sasuke thought they were coated enough and pulled them out.

He brought his fingers to my awaiting hole and circled it.

"Come on Sasuke. I don't have all day."

He chuckled as he pushed in one finger. He pushed it in deep so that he stuck my prostate dead on. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he stuck another in.

He moved the fingers in a scissoring motion before sticking in the last one.

Waves of pleasure were sent up my body until he took them out. I whimpered at the lose and wiggled my ass.

He patted it softly and chuckled.

"No worries Naru-chan. Little Yuki here is about to come and play."

Ahhh, Little Yuki. We were bored one day and decided to name Sasuke's penis. We thought of so many names but finally came up with Little Yuki. How I love the name and it's self.

Sasuke positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in. I shook at the slight pain but quickly got over it as he thrusted deeper.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke."

He laughed as he began to pick up a pace. He grabbed a hold of my cock and started to pump it.

The pleasure was way too overwhelming and before I knew it, I came.

"That was fast. I barely did anything."

I nodded. My walls tightened as Sasuke's pace became irregular. With a grunt of my name, he came deep inside.

We fell onto the floor. The only thing that was heard was our heavy panting and the buzzer for the oven going off.

I pushed Sasuke off of me and got up to walk over to it. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Sasuke and I looked at the clock.

It was five.

"Holy shit! Sasuke, throw on your clothes and stall them."

He nodded and began to put on his clothes that were scattered on the floor.

I took the cake out and began to look for the icing. It was on the floor and I picked it up. Now of it spilled out. Actually, it looked fuller but I didn't care at the moment.

I grabbed the specula and began to spread the white substance onto the cake.

I picked up my clothes and ran to our bedroom. I quickly threw on my clothes and ran out to the front door where Sasuke was blocking it.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled to see me dressed.

He moved out the way to let the people in.

"Shikamaru, Neji! Nice to see you two made it. Baa-chan, Granddad! Hello mothers and fathers. Sakura, Lee! Garaa and Choji! Itachi and Deidara!"

Everyone stepped in and said hello.

"Smells great! Did Naruto do all the cooking, Sasuke?" His mother asked smiling.

"Yes mother. You know I can't cook for a damn thing."

"It's so true mother. Foolish otouto almost burned down the house trying to boil water." Itachi said smirking at said brother.

Sasuke huffed and turned in the other direction.

"Shut up, Itachi."

Everyone laughed and began chatting about random stuff.

Finally, after an hour, everyone was ready to eat. My Dad and Granddad said grace which took another fifteen minutes.

Once that was over, everyone began to make their plates and take a seat. Everything was going good expect for expect when it came time for the desserts.

Shikamaru and Neji were first in line to have gets some of the cake I just finished baking before they came.

When they took a bite, their facial expressions twisted up.

"This taste familiar." Shikamaru said putting down his fork.

"Well duh silly, it is chocolate cake with vanilla icing." I said slapping him on the back.

"No, it taste more salty. Like almost reminds me of cum."

Everyone looked at there piece of cake and pushed it away.

"C-cum? How could that be in there?"

Itachi took this chance to laugh in our faces.

"Ha! Sasuke and Naruto were doing it and Naruto probably came in the icing without knowing!"

Deidara slapped his lover on the head.

"Shut up, Itachi or no sex tonight."

Itachi quickly shut up and sat down.

Sasuke took his father's piece and swiped his finger into the icing. He licked it up and nodded.

"That is defiantly cum."

Everyone looked at me and laughed.

What a way to end the holidays with some awesome dessert.

* * *

**Okay!! So, it is after Christmas yes**, **but I did make one. Haha. Well, that was very, **_**nice **_**to make. And funny ending. I like it. **

**I don't know how this idea came into mind but it just did and tada!! A work of art. I would have finished it sooner if my mother didn't force me to go to bed and then I wasn't able to do it when I woke up because I had to make desserts for the dinner at my family's house.**

**Ugh, but at least I finished it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to those you don't celebrate Christmas!! Oh, by the way, I will get to work on my other stories after a little break of two days or so.**

**I have been working non-stop on stories and stuff and I need a break. I have made so may mistakes. Ugh. Well, thanks for reading!!**

**Naruto: Make a merry day by reviewing this lovely story!!**

**Me: Yeah, what he said!!**

**Naruto: This has been a Houseki-Doro Creation.**


End file.
